headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Honduras
Honduras (Spanish: Honduras) is the 65th Character in Head Soccer. He made his appearance in the game in Update 5.2, along with Fiji. He is also a 5 Star opponent in Arcade. His Power Button effect is mainly based on Inuyasha from InuYasha. Playing style Honduras plays in an attacking style. Right at the start of a match, he will always come for the ball rather than waiting for you to come. Appearance Honduras has a half long haircut and a dark blue hair colour. He has light skin color, a very small mouth and nose, and he has a determined expression with his big brown eyes. In matches, he has his hair in a messy bun, which isn't the case in the selection screen. Power Button Effect When Honduras activates his power button, he gets surrounded by blue energy and will go down to the floor. When the opponent is standing close to Honduras when he activates his power, the character will get blown away and become unconscious, usually. In Honduras' power button state, his hair will be lighter blue. His hair bun, which is longer now, will be moving in the wind. He will also gain cat ears and now has a more vicious facial expression, with his mouth a bit open. Honduras' pupils are yellow, surrounded by black. Honduras will wear a different suit and hold a sword. When Honduras doesn't preform his Power shot, he will rush forward with his sword in a beam of yellow energy every few seconds. This can make him pick up the ball. This power effect pushes the opponent back and knocks him out. Power Shots Air Shot: Fire Sword Shot In his air shot, Honduras swings around a bit with their sword. Then, he shoots three Middle Sized Balls towards the goal by performing very fast blows with his sword, of which the last one is a bit higher than the first two. All three balls are covered in a red aura and they all have a great chance of knocking the opponent out. The after effect of the last ball is that it beheads the opponent, and only this ball is possible to counter. Both Honduras' head and the rest of his body will stay on the field, but are uncontrollable and Honduras can kick the head away. Three seconds later, the other player will resurrect in the place where their head is at that moment. Until then, Honduras has a great chance to score. During this whole shot, the stadium is so dark that you can only see the goals, the characters and the power shot itself. It lasts 3''' seconds. Ground Shot: Ice Sword Shot When Honduras activates his power shot on the ground, he will use his ground shot, which starts off with him quickly swinging his sword around. Afterwards, he jumps in the air and does some more moves with his sword, before he points it downwards and slams it along with the ball in the ground. By doing this, they release a big blue ball of energy and meanwhile shoots the actual ball in a red aura straight forward, but this is hardly visible. When this Middle Sized Ball hits the opponent, the effect will be the same as PumpKill's counter attack; the oponent is beheaded and Honduras has a chance to score. This power shot takes '''3 seconds. Counter Attack: Sword Attack Shot When Honduras counters their opponent's power shot, he will swing his sword around and rush for the opponent. He will once again behead his opponent with their sword. It is very similar to PumpKill's counter attack, only with a different design. When Honduras uses his counter attack, the whole stadium will turn dark again. This counter attack lasts 2 seconds. Costume Honduras doesn't wear a costume. Unlock Requirements Win the Tournament without getting Hurt and win the Tournament's final with 10 more goals, or pay 6,400,000 Points. Tips and Tricks There are a few good ways to stop Honduras's air shot. For example, to block the first two balls and then come close to Honduras to block the third one. If you jump and move forward towards the third ball, it will roll behind Honduras and this causes you to score! Also, there's a cool trick that only works with characters who don't have a special counter attack. When Honduras is doing the third slash, stay really close to them and counter the attack. Since Honduras takes a while to recover after doing the air shot (when he goes back to normal), you can counter the shot and the first slash will go through him, right into the goal! For more tips, visit our Power Shot Guide. Honduras's unlock requirement is to win the Tournament without getting hurt, and the Tournament's final with 10 or more goals. A good strategy to use is to use Ukraine because when you activate her Power, she won't take damage, even if you hear her do so. You can also use any character you think is eligible of scoring lots of goals with and you can leave a Tournament and rejoin it until you have players you think you can win against without getting hurt. Some might also prefer to use Croatia's Air Shot for this tactic because it's almost unstoppable. For more tips, visit our Characters Unlock Guide! History Trivia * Honduras is the fourth North American character and the first Central American character in the game. * Honduras is probably based off InuYasha, the main character of an anime of the same name. * When the oponent gets decapitated, Honduras will have red eyes, and something under their chin. * Honduras is one of the characters who look different in matches from the player selection screen. Only in matches you can see their hair bun. Other characters are for example Hong Kong, who wears sunglasses only in matches, Valentine, who wear a different hat in matches, and PumpKill, who has his power button appearance in the select screen rather than his first look. * Honduras is the second character with an after effect in which he beheads the opponent. PumpKill was the first one, but he only did it in his counter attack, Honduras does it in all three of his power shots. * He, Fiji, and Mon-K weren't shown with their actual flags in their Announcement Photo. In fact, D&D Dream probably did a mistake when creating the picture, and thus their flags got switched. * Honduras' head structure is |¯). * Honduras' art work before getting the power shot resembles Ryuko Matoi from Kill la Kill. * Honduras is the 5th character with blue hair. The others are Germany, Turkey, South Africa, Nepal, Mongolia, and Senegal. *He is one of the characters that is not appearing in Death Mode. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Update 5.2 Category:North American Characters Category:Male Characters Category:White Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Referenced Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume Category:Yellow Eyed Characters